Cyborg Come To Change You
by sacrifar-kun
Summary: Cyborg? Masa depan? Misi? Siapa saja tolong katakan kalau semua ini hanya mimpi! / "TEME, SIAPA GADIS INI? KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA SEORANG GADIS KE APARTEMENMU?" / "Panggil Naruto saja, Sakura-chan!" / Chapter 2: Cyborg is in the house / Cyborg!Sakura. Totally AU!
1. Chapter 1: Cyborg's mission

Dulu ketika manusia menatap langit, yang ada di pandangan mereka adalah warna biru cerah dengan gradasi putih yang mengarak. Sesekali terlihat beberapa burung sedang bermigrasi bersama kelompoknya.

Sekarang?

Puluhan kereta yang berjalan di atas udara, kumpulan burung yang sedang menunggu giliran melintas, hingga polisi yang bertugas mengatur lalu lintas udara. Tak ada lagi langit lapang yang sedap di pandang mata.

.

Dulu manusia berkendara menggunakan kendaraan bermotor dengan ban yang menapak di tanah.

Sekarang?

Tidak ada lagi benda berbahan karet itu. Semua alat transportasi digerakkan oleh mesin jet yang semakin berkembang seiring bertambahnya zaman.

.

Dulu komputer dan manusia adalah dua hal yang berhubungan, namun tidak bergabung menjadi satu.

Sekarang?

Manusia dapat mengakses mesin itu dengan menghubungkan kabel jaringan dengan benda yang melingkar di tengkuk mereka, membuat penglihatan mereka terkoneksi langsung dengan sistem operasi komputer. Tinggal menyentuh udara dengan jemarimu, tak perlu repot membuka laptop atau duduk di depan komputer.

.

Dulu ketika manusia membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya di pagi hari, yang mereka lihat adalah perabotan yang bersandar pada dinding kamar.

Sekarang?

Seorang manusia robot yang siap melayan permintaan mereka mengucapkan, "Selamat pagi, Tuan!"

.

.

Karena saat ini manusia berada di pertengahan abad dua puluh lima; masa dimana teknologi berkembang begitu pesat dan menjadi penopang hidup setiap umat—

—_juga zaman dikembangkannya cyborg sebagai pembantu manusia._

* * *

**Cyborg Come To Change You**

* * *

.

.

**2457**

Sudah merupakan tradisi yang mengakar kuat di masyarakat, ketika seseorang telah menginjak umur sepuluh tahun mereka diperbolehkan memilih sebuah robot berbentuk manusia—atau yang lebih dikenal dengan _cyborg_—untuk membantunya mengurus keperluan hidup. Jadi jangan heran jika jarang sekali terlihat orang berjalan sendirian tanpa robot berwujud manusia di samping mereka. Hal itu semata-mata dilakukan untuk membantu meringankan pekerjaan manusia di masa serba teknologi ini; mulai dari yang ringan seperti membersihkan rumah hingga sesuatu yang rumit yaitu merakit senjata api. Namun tak jarang juga _cyborg_ digunakan oleh sekelompok manusia kesepian sebagai pemuas nafsu seksual.

Dilengkapi dengan _Artificial Intelligence_ atau AI membuat _cyborg_ dapat bergerak dan melakukan pekerjaan layaknya manusia normal. Selain itu kemampuan memahaminya memungkinkan ia untuk mengingat dan mempelajari hal-hal baru yang bahkan belum pernah tersistem pada _processor_ yang tertanam dalam otaknya.

Awalnya _cyborg_ hanya berupa robot besi dengan gerakan patah-patah yang hanya dirancang untuk satu fungsi saya; misalnya _cyborg_ khusus pekerjaan rumah, _cyborg_ ahli memasak, atau _cyborg_ spesialis perang. Tetapi seiring dengan bertambahnya dekade dan majunya ilmu pengetahuan yang berimbas pada berkembangnya teknologi, _cyborg_ dan manusia sudah tidak dapat dibedakan lagi dari segi fisik.

Walaupun disebutkan di atas bahwa memiliki _cyborg_ adalah sebuah tradisi, tak semua orang memilikinya. Hanya orang-orang yang menginginkannya saja serta didukung kemampuan finansial yang mumpuni yang dapat membawa pulang sebuah _cyborg_.

Dan hari ini, tepat di hari ke dua belas bulan Maret, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam pekat melawan gravitasi tengah berada di ruang tunggu sebuah toko terkenal yang melayani penjualan _cyborg_. Di tanggannya terdapat sebuah buku bersampul tebal yang berisi foto-foto _cyborg_ dengan berbagai tipe, ukuran, jenis kelamian, dan tentu saja harga yang berbeda. Merasa tidak ada yang menarik hati, bocah bernama lengkap Uchiha Kirito tersebut menutup buku di hadapannya sembari menghembuskan napas berat. Sudah tiga toko ia kunjungi dan tidak ada satupun yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Hal itu membuat ibu yang sedari tadi menemaninya mulai merasa jengkel. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Hanya saja ia tidak menghiraukan. _For God's sake_, ibunya saja kalau belanja bisa tiga kali lebih lama dari ini.

Mereka baru saja akan melangkah keluar dari toko kalo iris _onyx_ Kirito tak menangkap sosok sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti mendadak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, memandang lurus jejeran tabung yang memperlihatkan cyborg dengan berbagai macam rupa.

"Kirito, ada apa?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan ibunya, ia berjalan menuju pusat perhatiannya barusan. Seorang pegawai wanita mengikuti mereka di belakang. Langkahnya terhenti di ujung ruangan—tepat di depan sebuah _cyborg_ wanita yang berada di paling ujung di dekat dinding pembantas, menunggu seseorang untuk membebaskannya dari sana.

**CB2382**

"_Kaa-san_, aku mau yang ini."

_Ah, good choice, Kirito!_

* * *

**_(c)_ Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

.

Kirito menatap lekat-lekat sebuah robot menyerupai manusia yang berdiri di depannya. _Cyborg_ berjenis kelamin wanita dengan rambut merah muda sepundak. Bola matanya yang sewarna batu _emerald_ balas memandang Kirito dengan tatapan datar, tanpa ekspresi, namun entah mengapa terasa hangat. Dalam hati ia membatin, bagaimana bisa iris sintetis itu menyerupai bentuk aslinya? _Subarashi_.

Dilihat dari tinggi badan yang jauh di atas Kirito, _cyborg_ ini berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahun—eh, atau enam belas? Bukan maksudnya ia telah dibuat belasan tahun yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya wujudnya yang seperti remaja berumur tujuh belas. Kirito menatap puas hasil dari kemajuan teknologi tersebut sebelum menyentuh udara kosong dengan jari jemarinya dan tentu saja bukan tanpa tujuan yang tidak jelas. Karena ini adalah abad ke-25, manusia tidak lagi memerlukan sebuah PC untuk mengakses internet. Dengan tekan di bagian sana dan sini, sebuah informasi tentang cyborg wanita ini muncul pada layar berupa hologram di depan wajahnya.

_**Codename: CherryBlossom2382 (CB2382)**_

_**Height: 161 cm**_

_**Weight: 45.4 kg**_

Kirito kembali memandang CB2382. Jempol dan telunjuknya naik turun mengelus dagunya sendiri, khas orang sedang berpikir.

"Jadi namamu…."

"CherryBlossom2382 atau bisa disingkat CB2382, Tuan." Cyborg itu menjawab dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi wajah. Mendengar ia dipanggil tuan, Kirito mengernyitkan keningnya lalu menggeleng singkat, "Jangan panggil aku tuan. Panggil Kirito saja, cher—ah, namamu kepanjangan. Kita harus cari nama baru yang lebih singkat dan bernuansa Jepang."

Mengangguk satu kali adalah pertanda bahwa ia mengerti. Dengan cepat perintah baru itu tersimpan di otak berupa _processor_-nya, "Baik, Kirito-_san_."

"_Etto_, namamu CherryBlossom, kan? Berarti … Sakura. Cherry blossom dalam bahasa Jepang artinya sakura. Cocok dengan warna rambutmu," ucap Kirito setelah berpikir beberapa saat. Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit dan hampir tidak kelihatan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya di udara sambil berkata, "Aku Kirito. Uchiha Kirito. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama, Sakura."

Sesuai dengan yang telah terprogram di otaknya, ia menyambut tangan tuannya dalam sebuah jabatan, "Sakura. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Kirito-san_."

Dan acara jabat tangan itu diinterupsi oleh suara ketukan pintu disertai teriakkan khas ibu-ibu, "Kirito, makan malam!"

* * *

**Science-fiction & Romance**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Musim panas kembali mendatangi Jepang. Walau ratusan tahun telah berlalu, tetapi kegiatan wajib musim panas seperti pergi ke pantai dan makan semangka masih tetap berlaku di sini. Musim panas kali ini juga menandakan bahwa tiga musim sudah Sakura tinggal bersama Kirito dan membantunya mengurus berbagai keperluan dan tugas. Dan Sakura paling sering membantunya dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan sekolah terutama yang berhubungan dengan IT dan mekanik. Tugas-tugas seperti itu sudah tidak asing lagi untuk Kirito yang notabene masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Sekali lagi, perkembangan zaman adalah penyebabnya.

Selama kurang lebih enam bulan tinggal dan melayani Kirito, Sakura sedikit banyak mengalami perubahan. Suaranya jika berbicara sudah tidak datar lagi, menjadi lebih berekspresi sesuai dengan apa yang dibicarakan. Wajahnya pun tidak stoic. Ini semua akibat Kirito yang menyuruhnya untuk belajar menggunakan ekspresi. Dan salah satu caranya adalah menonton telenovela yang ditayangkan setiap sore bersama ibunya.

Namun tetap saja. Mesin adalah mesin. Mesin bukanlah makhluk sempurna ciptaan Tuhan. Ia hanya merupakan hasil dari kepiawaian otak dan tangan manusia dalam memanfaatkan ilmu pengetahuan.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama libur musim panas dimulai. Sebagai remaja yang sedang dalam masa pubertas, tentu saja pergi kepantai dan melihat gadis-gadis berpakaian bikini masuk dalam salah dua rencana Kirito untuk menghabiskan musim panas. Namun sialnya, sebelum ia sempat diam-diam pergi ke pantai bersama kawan-kawannya, mata elang ibunya terlebih dahulu menangkap ia yang hendak menuju pintu keluar. Alhasil di sinilah ia sekarang; terperangkap di dalam gudang penyimpanan pribadinya, memilah mana barang yang masih ingin di simpan atau sudah tidak berguna untuk selanjutnya dibuang, dengan dibantu Sakura untung saja.

Haaaah~.

Entah berapa kali sudah Kirito menghela napas hari ini, dan berapa kali juga ia telah bersin-bersin karena menghirup kumpulan debu yang menumpuk. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menyuruh Sakura untuk membersihkannya sendiri. Namun ia memiliki prinsip yang akan selalu ia pegang teguh. "Perlakukanlah _cyborg_-mu sebagai teman atu bahkan saudara. Jangan anggap mereka hanya sebagai seonggok mesin yang diforsir tenaganya. Walau tak memiliki perasaan, jauh di dalam sana ia pasti bisa merasakan." Ya, kurang lebih begitulah.

_Nakama bond._

Beralih dari kumpulan majalah yang sudah ia pilah mana yang dapat dibuang dan mana yang masih berharga, kaki berbalut _sneakers_ biru tuanya berjalan menuju sebuah kardus yang Kirito sendiri tidak tahu apa isinya.

Kotak berbentuk persegi panjang dengan panjang sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter ia buka, membuat kumpulan debu tak kasat mata mengepul menerjang wajahnya.

_Uhuk … uhuk…._

Sial! Sepertinya ia harus segera mandi setelah acara bersih-bersih ini selesai.

Dengan niat ingin lekas selesai, segera ia buka satu persatu benda di dalam kardus tersebut yang ternyata merupakan beberapa album foto. Dimulai dari sebuah album ketika Kirito berada di taman kanak-kanak (_wew, ternyata dulu aku imut banget_—batinnya narsis) sampai album tahunan dari tingkat sekolah dasar. Langsung saja kedua pipi gempalnya bersemu kemerahan saat manik obsidiannya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan figur seorang gadis berambut _hazelnut_ yang tengah tersenyum lebar—Uzumaki Asuna. Hentikan topik tentang ini sebelum merembet kemana-mana!

Kembali ke Kirito dan Asuna—aa, bukan—tugas membereskan gudangn.

Ia meraih sebuah album dengan _hard cover_ berwarna hitam. Dari judulnya dapat diketahui bahwa ini adalah daftar silsilah keluarga Uchiha sejak tahun 1800-an. Jika sekarang ini abad duapuluh lima, maka buku dengan tebal sekitar sepuluh sentimeter itu telah memuat daftar Uchiha selama enam abad. Wow!

Dan mengapa benda tersebut bisa berada di tangan seorang Uchiha Kirito? _Well_, ceritanya agak panjang. Berawal dari kakek buyutnya—yang kini sudah tiada—dahulu yang sering bercerita tentang kehidupan Uchiha di masa lampau dan memberinya album tersebut. Kirito yang masih berumur enam tahun menemukan foto seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang Uchiha berambut _raven_ yang bagian belakangnya sedikit mencuat—Uchiha Sasuke dari tahun 2000-an. Entah kenapa dengan melihat wajahnya walau hanya melalui foto, ia ingin sekali menjadikan Sasuke sebagai kakak. Makanya saat membeli _cyborg_ beberapa bulan silam, ia ingin sekali memiliki _cyborg_ berwajah Uchiha Sasuke (konon katanya, model wajah para _cyborg_ ini dibuat mirip dengan orang-orang dari zaman dulu). Namun sungguh sayang, Kirito tidak berhasil mendapatkan _cyborg_ impiannya dan berakhir membeli Sakura—dan ia sangat tidak menyesali hal itu.

* * *

**Rated T**

**(totally alternate universe & positively out of character)**

* * *

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok yang _introvert_; apatis, hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri, dan tidak memiliki banyak teman. Andai saja Kirito dapat mengubahnya menjadi seseoang yang lebih terbuka. Andai saja ia dapat pergi ke masa lalu dan menyadarkan kakak impiannya itu untuk lebih menikmati hidup. Andai saja—

—apa? Pergi ke masa lalu?

Walau di abad ini sudah ada mesin waktu, manusia dilarang mengunjungi masa lampau semata-mata agar menjaga keseimbangan antara masa depan dan masa lalu. Akan berbahaya jika seseorang dari masa depan terbongkar jati dirinya ketika sedang bertualang dengan waktu.

Kirito memang dilarang pergi ke sana. Lalu bagaimana dengan _cyborg_? Tidak ada peraturan yang mengatakan _cyborg_ tak diperbolehkan, bukan?

"Sakura!"

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, _cyborg_ berambut _soft pink_ itu telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan menenteng sebuah kemonceng berbahan bulu ayam. Kirito berdiri dari posisinya semula—jongkok—kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang tak terasa seperti memegang sebuah mesin.

"Kau bisa ke masa lalu kan? Temui orang di foto ini (namanya Uchiha Sasuke, omong-omong) dan ubahlah sifatnya. Buat ia lebih menikmati hidup, Sakura. Ini adalah misi. Kau bisa, kan?"

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi sebuah manusia mesin berteknologi canggih untuk mengerti perintah tuannya barusan. Dengan sekali anggukkan, ia menjawab dengan mantap, "Baik, Kirito-_san_."

Dan sebuah senyum kepuasan mengembang di wajah Uchiha Kirito.

_Bersiap-siaplah, Uchiha Sasuke di masa lalu!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cyborg's mission**

* * *

.

.

**2012**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Orang-orang tengah bersiap-siap untuk terlelap sebagi pertanda berakhirnya aktivitas hari ini sekaligus mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka untuk kegiatan esok hari yang lebih padat

Tak terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke.

Berendam di air hangat telah ia lakukan. Kini ia beranjak menuju _wastafel_-nya, menggosok gigi, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan membasuh wajah. Tak butuh waktu lama karena ia bukan wanita. Garis lelah di wajahnya perlahan memudar. Walaupun tak sepenuhnya menghilang—terutama yang di bawah mata—masih lumayan daripada tadi siang. Memang masa-masa SMA adalah masa yang penuh dengan banjiran tugas.

Sebenarnya setelah ini ia langsung berniat melaju ke alam mimpi. Namun rencana itu ditunda kala iris _onyx_-nya menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Jujur saja, ia kaget sewaktu melihatnya. Tetapi _pride_ seorang Uchiha dengan mudah menyembunyikan hal itu di balik wajah _stoic_-nya.

Pelan-pelan ia berjalan mendekati gadis misterius itu. Bagaimana bisa ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya? Sasuke yakin telah menutup rapat dan mengunci semua pintu yang ada. Hantu, kah? _Bitch please, tak ada hantu di era modern seperti ini. Lagipula kakinya menapak di lantai—_batinnya mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri.

Lima langkah lagi Sasuke akan berada tepat di depannya. Namun pandangan yang tadinya terpaku pada jendela yang tertutup gorden beralih menatapnya, membuat Sasuke yang masih bertelanjang dada seketika menghentikan langkah.

Iris sewarna batu _emerald_ bersibobrok dengan _onyx_ kelam miliknya.

Indah dan di saat bersamaan menyimpan sejuta misteri.

Dan analisa-analisa yang tengah ia bangun di otaknya sukses terpecahkan akibat suara datar yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya, "Salam kenal, Uchiha Sasuke-_sama_. Saya _cyborg_ dari masa depan yang khusus dikirim untuk Anda selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama."

A-APA?! _CYBORG_? MASA DEPAN?

Bangunkan aku dari mimpi absurd ini, _Kami-sama_!

.

.

Bagaimana kalau aku bilang ini bukan mimpi, eh, Sasuke?

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Ini apa ya? QwQ_

_Mencoba membuat multichapter—lagi. Di mana multichap pertama saya gagal total karena stuck gak bisa lanjutin chapter 2. Alhasil ... hapus!_

_Kali ini temanya cyborg. Semoga sci-fi-nya terasa. Walau saya sendiri meragukan, sih._

_Oh, fic ini terinspirasi dari OVA The Birth of Doraemon kalo gak salah judulnya. Gak ambil semua konsepnya sih. Cuma ngambil bagian akhir di mana cucu cucu cucunya nobita ngirim robot kucing—doraemon—ke kakek buyutnya—nobita._

_Dan nama Kirito & Asuna? Kesesese, itu saya ambil dari anime SAO. XDD_

_Maaf jikalau ada fanfic yang mengangkat tema cyborg sebelumnya. Itu hanya kebetulan semata. Draft fic ini sudah dibuat lamaaaaaaaaaa~ banget. Berhubung saya males lanjutin, jadi ya dibiarin nongkrong di harddisk. Tapi abis baca fic di FHI yang ada android-androidnya jadi pengen lanjutin fic ini. (_ _)_

_**So, concrit?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sacrifar-kun**_

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 2: Cyborg is in the house**

"_Siapa saja tolong katakan bahwa aku masih waras!"_

"_Kau masih waras, Sasuke-sama."_

"_Aku tidak bertanya padamu."_

_._

"_TEME, SIAPA GADIS INI? KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA SEORANG GADIS KE APARTEMENMU?"_

"_Urusai, Dobe."_


	2. Chapter 2: Cyborg is in the house

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not earn any material profit from this fiction.**_

.

.

Lima langkah lagi Sasuke akan berada tepat di depannya. Namun pandangan yang tadinya terpaku pada jendela yang tertutup gorden beralih menatapnya, membuat Sasuke yang masih bertelanjang dada seketika menghentikan langkah.

Iris sewarna batu emerald bersibobrok dengan onyx kelam miliknya.

Indah dan di saat bersamaan menyimpan sejuta misteri.

Dan analisa-analisa yang tengah ia bangun di otaknya sukses terpecahkan akibat suara datar yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya, "Salam kenal, Uchiha Sasuke-sama. Saya cyborg dari masa depan yang khusus dikirim untuk Anda selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama."

A-APA?! CYBORG? MASA DEPAN?

Bangunkan aku dari mimpi absurd ini, Kami-sama!

.

.

Bagaimana kalau aku bilang ini bukan mimpi, eh, Sasuke?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cyborg is in the house**

**.**

**.**

Sekali, dua kali.

Dua kali Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya, kemudian melakukannya lagi berkali-kali hingga kadar kekagetan yang merasuki pikirannya memudar. Menghembuskan napas berat, ia berjalan mmendekati seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang masih berdiri mematung di dekat jendela kamarnya. Cukup sudah, _fangirl_ satu ini sangat keterlaluan sampai masuk ke apartemennya dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai—apa tadi?—_cyborg_? Oh, ayolah. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang dapat dengan mudah percaya pada hal-hal seperti di film Hollywood.

Gadis itu masih tetap terdiam, bahkan ketika Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya tepat di depan wajahnya. Tatapan matanya kosong seolah menerawang jauh ke tempat yang tak terhingga. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa gadis yang terlihat seumurannya ini kerasukan roh halus. Namun pikiran itu ia singkap cepat-cepat tatkala kedua bibir itu bergerak, mengatakan sebuah kalimat dengan intonasi datar yang membuat Sasuke ingin memukulkan kepala ke dinding kamarnya.

"Anda tidak percaya pada saya, Sasuke-_sama_?"

Demi puluhan mangkok ramen yang dimakan Naruto hari ini, mana mungkin ia bisa percaya pada ucapan _absurd_ yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah kutipan dari fiksi?

"Tunjukkan—"

Terlalu lelah untuk memulai sebuah perdebatan, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memberi sebuah tantangan yang ia yakin akan membuat _fangirl_ nekat ini tak dapat berkutik dan mengelak.

"—tunjukkan kepadaku bukti bahwa kau adalah sebuah _cyborg_!"

* * *

**Cyborg Come To Change You**

**T Rated**

**Science Fiction & Romance**

**Alternate universe, out of character, cyborg!Sakura**

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

* * *

_Command accepted._

Jika Sasuke pikir ini adalah sebuah tantangan, maka Sakura mengganggap perkataan tadi adalah sebuah perintah. _Processor_ yang tertanam di otaknya bekerja, mengolah perintah tuannya menjadi bahasa yang dapat tubuh robotnya mengerti dan terima.

Dengan sekali anggukan kepala Sakura mengepalkan jemari kanannya lalu merentangkan lengannya ke depan. Tak sampai sedetik keluarlah sebuah misil dari sana, diikuti oleh sebuah kaca berwarna bening kebiruan yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"_American Missile 2.0 version is ready._ Apa Anda ingin saya menembakkannya juga, Sasuke-_sama_?

Sempat menahan napasnya beberapa detik, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas dan cepat. Bayangan akan proyektil metal itu menembus dinding apartemennya sudah menari-nari di atas kepalanya. Ia memijat pelipisnya sembari berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

Mimpi apa dia kemarin malam sehingga sebuah _cyborg_ dari masa depan bisa mengunjungi hidupnya yang tentram?

"Siapa saja tolong katakan bahwa aku masih waras!"

"Kau masih waras, Sasuke-sama."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu. Tapi baiklah, aku percaya bahwa kau sebuah _cyborg_. Sekarang singkirkan benda di tanganmu itu dan beri tahu atas dasar apa kau mengunjungiku. Ini adalah perintah," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar tanpa jeda satu napas pun. Sakura hanya menurut, mengembalikan benda berbahaya tadi ke tempatnya semula lalu menjawab pertanyaan tuannya dengan datar dan singkat, "Ini adalah sebuah misi. Saya tidak diperbolehkan mengungkapkan lebih dari ini."

Sasuke menggeram. Kesal, amarah, dan frustasi sudah memuncak di ubun-ubun kepalanya, siap untuk menguap kapan saja.

"Kalau aku katakan ini perintah?"

"Tetap tidak bisa. Perintah tuan saya lebih tinggi dari pada Anda."

"Tuan? Orang yang mengirimmu ke sini?"

"Iya."

Oke, siapa saja tuan dari _cyborg_ gila ini, rasanya Sasuke ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup sekarang juga. Sayang sekali ia belum ada di zaman sekarang.

Waktu semakin bergerak maju, suhu udara pun semakin menurun. Merasakan dingin menggelitik pori-pori kulitnya Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil kaus oblong biru tua, dan memakainnya di sana.

"Sasuke-_sama_, menurut saya tidak sopan memakai baju di depan seorang gadis."

_Git_, diamlah!

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada di sini?" tanyanya tanpa berniat membalas atau membantah saran yang diberikan Sakura. Entah malas berdebat ataukah perkataan tadi benar-benar menusuknya.

"Sampai misi saya berhasil."

"Berapa lama?"

"Tidak tahu."

Pfffft. Sasuke hampir menyemburkan air minum di dalam mulutnya jika saja ia tidak memiliki kendali diri yang bagus. Kami-_sama_, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu misinya memakan waktu berapa lama. Sampai kapan Sasuke harus menampung _cyborg_ itu di apartemennya?

"Perkiraan?"

"Tergantung situasi dan kondisi serta seberapa besar kerja sama Anda."

_Facewall_ adalah hal yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang juga. Namun niat itu diurungkannya ketika sadar bahwa itu akan membuat ia terlihat _out of character_. Jadi, jika ia membantu akan membuat misi ini cepat selesai dan _cyborg_ itu cepat angkat kaki?

"Asal membuatmu cepat pergi dari sini, maka aku akan membantu. Aku lelah, kita lanjutkan besok saja."

Dengan dua kalimat tadi Sasuke beranjak ke tempat tidurnya, berusaha memejamkan mata untuk selanjutnya berkelana di alam mimpi bersama tomat-tomat kesayangnnya.

Tunggu, apa _cyborg_ butuh tidur?

Awalnya ragu, namun ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan bertanya pada gadis yang masih berdiri di tempat tadi, "Apa kau juga tidur?"

"Iya, jika tidur yang Anda maksud adalah memejamkan mata dan mematikan beberapa sistem tubuh saya."

"Ah, _souka_."

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar pergi ke alam mimpi. Namun bukan dengan tomat merah meronanya, melainkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang terasa begitu familiar baginya.

* * *

.

.

Yang Sasuke ingat ketika berjalan memasuki kamar mandi ialah meja makan yang kosong, bersih tanpa satu makanan pun di atasnya. Namun kini malah pemandangan kontras yang terpatri pada manik obsidiannya.

Sepiring nasi goreng ekstra tomat dan segelas susu terhidang di atas sana seakan menunggu siapa saja untuk segera menyantapnya.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak berpikir siapa yang menyiapkan ini semua, sebuah suara memasuki indera pendengarannya, membuat ia mengalihkan arah pandang ke sumbernya.

"Sarapan untuk Sasuke-_sama_; nasi goreng dengan ekstra tomat. Semoga Anda suka karena dari data yang saya peroleh Anda menyukai buah tomat."

Tak tahu harus bagaimana, Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Aa." Ia terlalu terkejut dan bingung. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir tak pernah ada yang membuatkannya sarapan seperti ini. Ia mulai menyuapkan sendok pertama. Sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran juga, bagaimana rasa makanan yang dibuat oleh seorang _cyborg_? Apakah enak? Apalagi ini adalah makanan rumah _favorite_-nya.

Butiran nasi itu mulai hancur di dalam mulutnya, mengecap sensasi rasa yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya membeku sesaat. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa masakan yang dibuat _cyborg_ itu rasanya mirip sekali dengan buatan ibunya dulu? Lamat-lamat perasaan hangat menyelimuti hati Sasuke, membuat ia ingin mengecap nasi goreng sederhana itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

.

.

Piring dan gelas kotor sudah diletakkan di _wastafel_ tepat ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Sasuke sudah siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah dilihat dari sepatu yang terpasang rapi, pun tas yang telah tertenteng di punggungnya. Dibukanya pintu apartemennya dan yang pertama iris _onyx_-nya tangkap adalah pria berambut pirang jabrik hendak mengetuk pintu.

"_TEME TEME TEME_, INI DARURAT."

"Ja—"

Baru saja hendak mengomeli pria tadi untuk jangan teriak-teriak, sesuatu yang berada di tangan Naruto menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Dobe, KAU APAKAN TUGAS KELOMPOK KITA, HAH?!"

Merasa nyalinya menciut, Naruto hanya dapat mencicit dengan kepala tertunduk, "A-aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya dari meja ketika menyiapkan buku tadi pagi."

Sasuke rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja sekarang. Tugas elektrik yang mereka kerjakan susah payah selama dua minggu harus hancur akibat kecerobohan Naruto. Harusnya ia tidak menyerahkan dengan pasrah begitu saja tugas itu ke Naruto kemarin sore. Seharusnya ia bawa saja papan dengan kabel dan lampu-lampu itu ke ruang rapat osis. Seharusnya—

"Ada apa teriak-teriak, Sasuke-_sama_?"

—jangan keluar sekarang, hei _cyborg_.

"TEME, SIAPA GADIS INI? KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA SEORANG GADIS KE APARTEMENMU?"

"Ah hei, bisa bantu kami?" Menghiraukan Naruto, kali ini Sasuke berusaha bertanya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat sembari menjawab, "Tentu saja, Sasuke-_sama_."

"Apa?! Sasuke-_sama_?!"

""Urusai, _Dobe_. Akan kujelaskan nanti. Bisa bantu perbaiki ini sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan papan yang dibawa Naruto ke tangan Sakura. Sakura memperhatikannya sekilas lalu mengangguk mantap dan berkata, "Maksimal berapa menit?"

"Hn, sekolah masuk jam setengah delapan sedangkan perjalanan ke sana dua puluh menit. Jadi … kaupunya waktu sepuluh menit untuk memperbaiki ini."

"Baik, aku hanya butuh waktu lima menit."

Sakura membawa masuk tugas Sasuke dan Naruto ke dalam dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia mulai melucuti kabel yang rusak satu per satu, lalu mengguntingnya dan menyambungkannya lagi dengan kabel yang lainnya. Begitu pula seterusnya dengan bagian yang lain. Semuanya begitu cepat sampai Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa saja yang _cyborg_ itu kerjakan. Dan satu lagi keunikan yang membuat Sasuke terpana dan Naruto terperangah. Tangan dan jemari Sakura bisa mengeluarkan perkakas-perkakas seperti gunting, soldier, pisau, dan sebagainya. Hal ini membuat Naruto yang tidak yakin gadis di depannya ini manusia atau bukan bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Teme, dia itu manusia atau bukan, _sih_?" bisik Naruto.

"Dia itu _cyborg_, Dobe."

"Heh? _Cyborg_?

"Sudah kubilang akan kujelaskan nanti."

"Selesai, Sasuke-_sama_, Naruto-_san_."

Percakapan keduanya diinterupsi oleh Sakura yang telah selesai memperbaiki tugas mereka. Dan memang benar, hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Hn, sudah benar semua. Terima kasih. Kami berangkat."

"Terima kasih banyak, _err_…."

"Sakura."

"Oh, Sakura. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jari andalannya sebelum menyusul Sasuke ke luar.

"Sama-sama, Sasuke-_sama_, Naruto-_san_."

Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar suara dari luar, "Panggil Naruto saja, Sakura!"

"Baik, Naruto."

.

.

"Jadi dia itu _cyborg_ yang dikirim dari masa depan untuk menjalankan sebuah misi?"

"Hn. Dan secara tidak sengaja datang ke apartemenku."

Naruto tertawa lebar. Lucu sekali melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sebal—batinya.

"Tapi Sakura-_chan_ kelihatannya baik, _kok_."

"Sakura-_chan_?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya sedari menatap Naruto dengan wajah jangan-bilang-kalau.

"Iya, tadi dia bilang namanya Sakura. Masa gak tau, _sih_? Kamu kan **tuan**nya," jawab Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'tuan'. Sasuke sudah berniat untuk menendang kaki sahabat kuningnya itu kalau saja sebuah suara dari belakang tidak memasuki telinga mereka.

"Apa kalian tadi bilang _cyborg_? Di mana ada cyborg?"

_Dafuq?!_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Maaf banget baru bisa update Q.Q Karena saya gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang jadi chapter 2 segini aja, ya.

Makasih banyak buat feedback chapter kemaren. I truly appreciate it. :)

So, **concrit**?

**_sacrifar-kun_**

.

.

.

**Chapter 3: Cyborg meets a new friend**

"_Maaf, kurasa kantong belanja kita tertukar."_

.

"_Hei, kita ketemu lagi."_

.

"_Kenapa suaramu datar sekali?"_

"_Itu karena aku adalah cyb—hmbbbtt."_

.

"_Wow, pacarmu keren juga, Sakura."_


End file.
